


[翻译] 槲寄生下，一吻定情

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe-Normal People, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Riley/Sam Wilson, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: “我都说了，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁，“我他妈不是说别再推了吗？”要是他肺里还有多余的空气，他多半也会跟着笑了。但他现在什么都做不了，只能看着巴基，听着他那没心没肺的笑容在史蒂夫心间荡开涟漪。他几乎忘记了从雪地上渐渐渗入夹克和牛仔裤的冷气，他的注意力全然被巴基眼睫毛上的雪花吸引了。巴基的眼睛总是那么明亮吗？他眼周的纹路总是那么可爱吗？他的嘴唇总是像现在这样粉嫩吗？————————————————————————基于下面一则推文：纽约下了大雪，我走回家的路上，看到两个小哥在大街上推搡，一个说“混蛋别推了，我要摔倒了。”另一个说“为我倾倒？”那人说噢不，兄弟......然后他们都摔倒了





	[翻译] 槲寄生下，一吻定情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissin' by the mistletoe (Love came to stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883775) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 



史蒂夫与巴基并肩走在中央公园的小径上，踩在雪地上，脚下嘎吱作响。沿途的路灯照亮了小路——史蒂夫总是把那看作纳尼亚传奇里的路灯——在雪地上投下梦幻的柔黄色暖光。夜晚的中央公园人烟稀少，新雪也覆盖了前人走过的痕迹。这片纯白的寂静之地仿佛只剩他们两人。

“你没忘了买毛衣吧？”巴基问，他呼出白色的雾气，散落在潮湿冰冷的空气中。

“当然没，”史蒂夫把外套裹紧了点，缩起脖子，免得冷风从他的下巴与围巾之间的缝隙溜进来，“我们五年前才开始这么做。”托尼心血来潮决定，每个人都得穿着丑陋的圣诞毛衣出席一年一度的圣诞派对。史蒂夫指望他的新鲜劲快点过去。

“你买了什么？”

“我又不打算告诉你。”

“噢，拜托。就这一次好吗？”巴基歪着头，眨了眨眼，“我可以给你看我的……”他补充道，压低了声音，使出了他最具诱惑力的声线。

“不行。”史蒂夫说，觉得有点好笑。他见惯了搭讪时的巴基，也早已对那扑闪的睫毛和那种声线有了免疫力。更何况巴基现在为了抵御寒冷，从头到脚裹得严实极了，头上戴着一顶巴恩斯夫人手工编织的无檐帽。他这两年好不容易才说服她，不要再给帽子缝上绒球了。

“来嘛。”巴基用手肘推推他。

“不要。”

“给我个提示？”巴基用了更大劲。

“不要。”史蒂夫也推了回来。

巴基嬉皮笑脸地继续推搡史蒂夫。

“停下，笨蛋，”史蒂夫说，“别推了，我要摔倒了（I’m gonna fall.）。”

巴基还没打算停手。“为我倾倒？(For me？)”他挑了挑眉。

“不，”史蒂夫忍住笑，把巴基推开，“滚开。”他不小心一步踏错，一切都——巴基推搡回来的时候，他的脚正好踩在了一块冰上。“操！”史蒂夫一下子失去了平衡。他抓住了巴基的袖子，两人先后绊倒到地。他设法转过身子，让巴基倒在了他的身上，因为要是反过来的话，他这大块头可要压着巴基了。他们倒在了小道边的草地上，溅起了一阵雪浪。

巴基，这该死的笨蛋，已经笑得前仰后合。

“我都说了，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁，“我他妈不是说别再推了吗？”

要是他肺里还有多余的空气，他多半也会跟着笑了。但他现在什么都做不了，只能看着巴基，听着他那没心没肺的笑容在史蒂夫心间荡开涟漪。他几乎忘记了从雪地上渐渐渗入夹克和牛仔裤的冷气，他的注意力全然被巴基眼睫毛上的雪花吸引了。巴基的眼睛总是那么明亮吗？他眼周的纹路总是那么可爱吗？他的嘴唇总是像现在这样粉嫩吗？

面对沉默的史蒂夫，巴基也渐渐收敛了笑容。他开始用奇怪的神情打量史蒂夫，好像史蒂夫是个初次相遇的陌生人一样，用双眼描摹史蒂夫的五官——眼睛、鼻子，直到嘴巴。

史蒂夫突然觉得口干舌燥。还没等他想通其中的缘由，巴基就飞快地爬了起来。

“啊，该死，史蒂夫，抱歉。”他开始专心拍打衣服上的雪，虽然他不是那个倒在雪里的人。

史蒂夫缓缓站了起来，暂时还没理解到底怎么了。他觉得有些微妙地失衡，好像什么东西悄然产生了位移。“我都说了我们会摔倒了。”他说，但这话听上去并没有他想象中那么轻快。

“是啊，是啊。”巴基继续拍打着身上的雪，声音同他的同样柔和。

史蒂夫掸着身上的雪，悄悄抬眼观察巴基。他希望这种莫名的诡异气氛能赶快消散，希望两人还像平时那样舒适自在地相处。不管怎么想，这都太奇怪了。他同巴基已经有将近二十年的友谊，再萌生出某种新的情愫总有点不对劲，但巴基总会出乎别人的意料，所以这大概也合情理。

“走吧。”巴基最后说道，他整理着帽子，戴着手套的双手遮住了脸。

他们走回公园的路上，巴基一反常态，很是安静。史蒂夫正打算说点什么打破沉默，巴基突然弯下了腰。史蒂夫不解地看他，巴基摆摆手。

“我等下追上来，”巴基说，“系个鞋带。”

史蒂夫不想站在原地散热，等待冷风吹透他湿漉漉的牛仔裤，于是他继续往前走。大约走了五步，什么东西击中了他：他这才想到，巴基穿着机车靴——没有鞋带可系。

还没等史蒂夫低头闪避，一个雪球又在他脑后炸开。“操，巴恩斯！”他转过身，又一个雪球砸在他脸上。让巴基和他那该死的准头一起滚吧。史蒂夫抓起一捧雪，开始团成球，同时巴基笑嘻嘻的往路边的大树跑去。

“对，让你跑！”史蒂夫喊道。巴基或许更擅长瞄准，但史蒂夫可以团出个结实的雪球，足以在他身上留下印记。

在离行道树还有二十码的地方，史蒂夫追上了巴基，雪球击中了巴基的后背。巴基大叫着继续往前跑，直到史蒂夫又给了他一击雪球。

“好了！好了！”巴基转过身，举起双手以示投降。他的双眼亮闪闪的，双颊因为跑步红彤彤的。“你太他妈好胜了，罗杰斯。”

“别给我忘了。”史蒂夫看着巴基走回他身边。等到两人又开始并肩而行，他捏了捏巴基的后脖子。“笨蛋。”巴基的眼睛闪了闪，似乎放松了不少。

他们之间奇异的紧张感没了，但业已发酵的某种情绪依然迟迟没有消散，在与山姆和娜塔莎共进晚餐后还没能平静。饭后走回公寓的路上，巴基的语速比平时要快，笑声比往常要响。而一路上，史蒂夫都不由自主地关注着巴基不断变幻的，饱含感情的脸。

 

*

 

“准备好了吗？”史蒂夫朝着巴基紧闭的房门喊道，“车来了！”托尼的邀请总会包括一辆车。他们或许会拒绝托尼的很多礼物，但绝不会拒绝免费进城的交通方式。

巴基的房门打开，他走了出来。史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，目不转睛地盯着他，试图消化眼前的景象。“巴基，”他张了张嘴又合上，“这他妈是什么。”

“很不错，对吧？”巴基得意地张开手臂。

“好吧……”史蒂夫擦了擦嘴，“这显然是件丑爆了的毛衣。”

字面意义上的。巴基的毛衣前面是一个光溜溜的屁股，相当吸引眼球。米白色的，凸起的两个屁股蛋在黑色毛衣的映衬下很显眼。屁股周边缀着一圈银色的亮片，随着巴基的每一次呼吸闪闪发光。环绕屁股的几个字“丑爆的毛衣”仿佛胜利者的桂冠。说实话，史蒂夫有点惊讶制作者怎么不给那个屁股加上LED闪光灯。他摇了摇头，想要忘记刚刚想到的闪着柔光的屁股蛋。

不过，这件毛衣的好处是，自从两天前在公园的摔倒事件起，史蒂夫的脑子里总算容下了点别的东西，此前盘旋在他脑海里的全是巴基的嘴唇、眼睛、他洗完澡后打卷的头发、他穿着旧睡衣在他们的公寓里走来走去的模样。

史蒂夫忍住了一声叹息。他也只得到了短暂的解脱。

巴基摇摆了一下胸前的图案。“想发表感言吗？”

“这……太糟糕了。”

“说得对，史蒂夫，”巴基总算不再冲着史蒂夫摇晃他的假屁股，“丑才是意义所在。”巴基看着他，上下打量着史蒂夫，“我感觉你的穿着可不完全符合丑毛衣美学啊。”

“嘿。”他的毛衣已经够丑了。但史蒂夫承认巴基也有道理。仅仅站在像巴基的毛衣这么丑陋的东西旁边，就是对他的眼球的侮辱。

“你太挑剔了，史蒂夫，”巴基看了他一会儿，笑了，“我没法看你穿着那玩意。”他转身去拿外套，回头说道，“别磨蹭了，史蒂夫。我们要迟到了。”

“那是我的台词，”史蒂夫发着牢骚，不过他有点开心于巴基的反应，“希望你穿着这玩意还能拉上拉链。”

巴基拍了拍屁股蛋，挑逗地冲他一笑，两人一起离开了公寓。

 

*

 

他们到了史塔克大厦顶层，走出电梯，山姆和他的伴侣莱利已经到了。他们站在落地窗前私语，也许正在密谋要从屋顶上跳下来。也许过不了多久，他们就会说服托尼。天哪，到时候没准托尼也会跟着一起跳下去。

“先生们！”巴基刚踏出电梯就夸张地宣布，“我们到了！”

“罗杰斯和巴恩斯！”山姆打招呼，与他穿着同款情侣毛衣的莱利也走上前来。

巴基等到山姆走过来，才拉开了夹克。史蒂夫不得不承认，这件毛衣的确物超所值，尤其是山姆刚看到它就退缩的样子。

“我不要拥抱那玩意。”

“胆小鬼。”巴基全身上下每个毛孔都散发着洋洋自得的气息。

巴基的确挑了件完美的毛衣，因为他是个笨蛋，而史蒂夫爱极了他这一点。史蒂夫与莱利交换了一个同病相怜的眼神，看着吵闹不停的朋友，或者对莱利来说，是伴侣。

“我想亲近的屁股只有一个，”山姆说，“绝不是那个。”

“真甜蜜。”莱利说，拍了拍山姆的屁股，“我就没有顾虑。”他捏了捏毛衣上的屁股蛋，同巴基拥抱，“圣诞快乐，兄弟。”

“毛衣不错。”史蒂夫说，一边和山姆拥抱。

山姆温和地笑着，低头看向自己的毛衣。“莱利买的。”图案是一个酩酊大醉的圣诞老人被推向外面等待着的救护车。对于急诊医生来说，挑这样一件毛衣确实不意外。

电梯门开了，娜塔莎和克林特走了进来。史蒂夫看到克林特胸膛上凸起的物体，挑了挑眉。那里本该是驯鹿的鼻子，但太像奶子了。这玩意出现在克林特的毛衣上也并不意外。那玩意和巴基毛衣上的屁股一样，都是米白色的硅胶材质。“你和巴基的是一个地方买的，对吧。”他对克林特说。

巴基和克林特击掌、拥抱。这两个家伙互相拍着后背时，奶子挤压着屁股，两块隆起的硅胶撞在一起。史蒂夫眨眨眼，看向小娜，用眼神示意她，看到了吗？小娜耸了耸肩，她那件嫩绿色的毛衣上面画着尤达法师的脸。圣诞快乐。请务必。下书这句忠告。他同她拥抱。“圣诞快乐。”他说。他总是会忘了她有多娇小，直到这种时候，她的头正好抵在他的下巴上。

“你太可笑了。”小娜说。

史蒂夫很满意自己选的这件毛衣。深绿色的毛衣上画着个胖乎乎的圣诞老人，穿着传统的红色圣诞装，腰间系着黑皮带。穿着这件衣服走动并不有辱他的艺术审美，但这件衣服依然营造出了一种诡异的艺术效果，因为图案只有圣诞老人脖子以下的部分，史蒂夫的脑袋就是圣诞老人的头。

随后的十五分钟，其他人也依次到来：玛利亚、莎朗、索尔、罗迪、佩珀。毫不意外，托尼最后才登场。

晚上十点，他们坐在托尼巨大的客厅里，看着索尔与托尼和罗迪扳手腕，一边激动地欢呼着。他们当然很难获胜。史蒂夫不由得又看向刚拿着一瓶啤酒进门的巴基。看到他后，巴基举起酒瓶，仰头喝了一口。史蒂夫又开始口干舌燥，房间里的气温似乎顿时攀升了好几度。他移开视线，觉得浑身不适。他看到了娜塔莎。后者同他微笑，转身继续同玛利亚说话。他告诉自己放松下来。他总觉得小娜整晚都在打量他，但或许只是他的错觉。

巴基挨着他在沙发上坐下。“你该和索尔扳手腕。”

“你疯了吗？我还想留住我的手，巴克。”

“你能拿下他。”

他们看着托尼和罗迪双双落败，没能挪动索尔的手臂哪怕一丁点，索尔只是对他们亲切地笑着。伴着所有人的欢呼声，他几乎很随意地就放倒了两人的手，桌子上的酒杯都被震得咣啷响。

“噢拜托！”托尼大喊道。

索尔伸出手。“还有人吗？”

史蒂夫站了起来。

三分钟后，他开始无比后悔自己刚刚的决定。他的手已经毫无知觉，他的胳膊烧灼着作痛，太阳穴处激荡的血液让他觉得全身的血管都快爆炸了。而索尔面带微笑，好像只用了几成力气。他余光瞟到小娜，玛利亚和佩珀一起出了房间。他今晚第一千次望向巴基，看到巴基又用那种奇怪的神情望着他。等他发现史蒂夫在看他时，他立刻换上了热情的笑容。

“加油，史蒂夫！”他喊道，“我赌了你赢！”

“滚吧。”史蒂夫嘟囔着。他最后一次使出全力，让交握的手移动了两毫米。索尔脸上闪过一阵不安。接着他咬紧牙关，眯起双眼。就到这儿了，史蒂夫想，结束了。两秒后，他的胳膊被按倒在桌子上。

老天，这家伙可太壮实了。史蒂夫摇着自己的手，陷进了椅子里，试图让自己的手活过来。一只巨大的手出现在他面前。

“干得不错，史蒂文，”索尔对他微笑，“也许再过不久你就可以和我单挑了。”

这句话很真诚，史蒂夫只得笑了，与索尔握手。

“到了蛋奶酒的时候了。”索尔拍了拍手，漫步到吧台边，去寻找有三倍酒精含量的蛋奶酒。

巴基对史蒂夫伸出手。史蒂夫握住了，让巴基把他拉起来。

“我能拿下他，是吗。”

“你需要点鼓励。我们需要点娱乐。”

“滚你的吧。”

“至少他的手动了，”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩安慰他，“了不起。”

“我谢谢你。”史蒂夫说，他们一同走向吧台。

第二杯蛋奶酒下肚，史蒂夫的心情又好了起来。巴基歪着身子，靠着他站着。这碗剩余的时间在暖心的欢笑与废话中度过。

将近凌晨一点，所有人都开始吵着要回家。史蒂夫和巴基站在出口附近，排队等待取外套时，小娜突然冲他们喊话。

“抬头。”

史蒂夫抬起头，心脏瞬间漏跳了一拍，他咽了咽口水。槲寄生。天花板上挂着一小枝槲寄生。挂在通往托尼那架私人电梯的必经之路上方。他几乎敢肯定他们刚过来时那里还空无一路。

“好！”山姆搂住了莱利，在众人的欢呼中给了他一个法式长吻。

“佩珀。”托尼说道。

“我们就住这儿，”佩珀说，脸上挂着狡黠的笑容，“我们不需要走过它。”

“噢，佩，”托尼像讨玩具的小孩一般撅起嘴。但很快他又开心起来，“我可以在卧室里挂上一枝槲寄生。”

“要是卧室里已经有了呢？”

“我就知道我娶对了人。”

“因为我的大脑？”

“对，”托尼冲着佩珀摆摆手指，“正是如此。”

“去开房吧，你们。”玛利亚冲他们翻了个白眼，但她的眼里带着温暖的笑意。

“来吧，亲爱的，”克林特对小娜说，“轮到我们了。”

他们的亲吻温暖又甜蜜，下一对玛利亚和莎伦。她们自大学起就是好友，于是她们耸耸肩，在嘴唇上轻啄一下。

史蒂夫和巴基成了众人的焦点。与玛利亚和莎伦一样，他们也只是好友。所以没有推脱的理由。史蒂夫转向巴基，后者反常地沉默着。

史蒂夫望向巴基清澈的灰色眼睛。“呃，”自从看到槲寄生起，他的心跳速度就持续攀升，要是再等下去，他可能就要心悸而死了。他清了清嗓子，“圣诞快乐，我想？”他俯下身，打算在巴基的唇上飞速一吻，可不巧巴基正好仰起头，于是史蒂夫的吻落在了巴基的下唇和下巴之间。史蒂夫感觉到一点温暖柔软的唇瓣，和有胡茬的下巴。你可真行，罗杰斯。他直起身时，难掩心中的失望。

众人在一旁唏嘘。“这算什么吻？”山姆喊道。

史蒂夫举起中指，缓缓转了一个圈，同时期望自己的脸看起来并没有那么红。巴基喊着“给我滚！（Kiss my ass）”一边指着自己的胸口。史蒂夫不确定巴基脸颊上那团红晕是高喊的结果还是什么别的。

他们与大家一起进了电梯，佩珀同他们挥手告别。托尼不知躲去了哪里，因为他永远不擅长告别。返程的车上，两人都沉默着。不至于太过尴尬，但也绝不是他们平时舒适自在的沉默。某种新的情愫在他心中激荡，与他的心脏同步跳动着。

史蒂夫不知这种感觉是不是单方面的，但他能感到也许并非如此。他瞄到巴基偷瞄他了好多眼，依然带着那种奇怪的，不可置信的神情，他悄悄观察着史蒂夫，自以为藏得很好。史蒂夫不知道巴基是不是也同样觉得，自从他们躺在中央公园的雪地上起，两人的关系就悄然改变了。

 

*

 

史蒂夫看着手机，呻吟一声。已经将近凌晨三点，可他一直辗转反侧难以入眠。他还在想着那个吻。

柔软。温暖。但又他妈的糟透了。

他没再犹豫，掀开了被子。他需要知道答案，答案就在等待着他。忧虑、迟疑和困惑，在有了明确的目标后，这些负面情绪一扫而空。他需要知道答案。

他敲门时，巴基的房门下方有道微光，所以至少不是只有他在失眠。巴基打开门，穿着旧T恤和运动裤的他显得柔和又随意。

“怎么了，史蒂夫？”

“我想重来。”

巴基歪着头，疑惑地望着他：“重来？”

“那个吻，”史蒂夫说。巴基歪着头，松软的头发乱糟糟的，简直可爱的难以置信。史蒂夫瞬间产生了紧紧抱住巴基，把他狠狠嵌在怀里，直到他受不了，“我要重来。我搞砸了。”

巴基不明所以地看着他，似乎想搞明白史蒂夫的葫芦里到底卖的什么药。随后他摇了摇头，翻了个白眼，好像有点失望：“该死的完美主义者。”

史蒂夫觉得巴基误会了。好吧，他肯定是误会了。

巴基发出一声任他宰割的叹息。“好吧，来吧，给我你最棒的一击吧。”他闭上眼睛，仰起头，夸张地嘟起嘴。

“笨蛋。”史蒂夫嘀咕着。他把嘴唇贴上了巴基的。这次，他没再错过。

巴基睁开眼睛，里面有些读不懂的情愫：“好了？”

“不，等我好了我会告诉你的。”他又贴上了巴基的嘴唇。一次，两次，又一次，直到巴基撅起的嘴放松下来，他的呼吸加快，他开始贴近史蒂夫的嘴唇。史蒂夫缩近了两人间的距离，他的舌头顶在了巴基的唇瓣之间，希望……

巴基微微后退，与史蒂夫对视。接着他微笑着又闭上眼，红着脸靠近史蒂夫。

没错，史蒂夫想着，低下头。巴基分开唇瓣，让史蒂夫尽情品尝他的味道。他们的吻悠长，深情，不急不缓。他们就这么吻着，直到史蒂夫的嘴唇开始抽搐，直到他感觉到巴基胯间的硬物。他把嘴唇挪向了巴基的脖子，挪到巴基笑起来时颇具诱惑力的小小喉结上。他舔舐着那个部位，试探着轻咬了一口。巴基的呻吟声让史蒂夫的老二更硬了。

“进来。”巴基轻声说，打算把史蒂夫拉进自己的房间。

“我房间，”史蒂夫说，“我的床单更干净。”

巴基不为所动：“当真？我们要直接跳过蜜月期了？”

“我们都认识将近二十年了，怎么还会有蜜月期。”

“我感觉被你骗了，你想跳过一段感情中的重要步骤，史蒂夫。你知道的，那段短暂的甜蜜期，努力想把最好的一面展示给对方，直到暴露你的真面目？”

史蒂夫看着巴基气呼呼的样子，心里泛起暖意。巴基早就知道他的一切了。别人往往对他抱有特定的期望，因为他的身材和美国式的长相，但巴基还记得他瘦弱矮小的模样，浑身是刺，总是因为自己的外表，因为总喜欢维持公道被人捉弄的那段时光。而将这样的感情更上一层楼简直再自然不过了，他忍不住露出傻兮兮的笑容。

“老天。不要那么看我。那双狗狗眼太犯法了。”巴基翻了个白眼，而史蒂夫牵起他的手，带着他走出门，“好，好吧。不过等我们真上本垒时，可要用我的东西。”

“我也有东西。”史蒂夫不满地说。

“我的东西更棒。承认吧，你是个小气鬼。”

“我是节约。”史蒂夫踢上了他的卧室门，一边脱掉巴基的T恤。看到眼前的景致，他把想说的话忘得一干二净。在史蒂夫床头灯的微光下，巴基看上去结实又柔软，光滑柔软的皮肤包裹着一块块肌肉。一部分胸毛隐没在运动裤的裤腰下。“老天，巴克。”史蒂夫的手抚过巴基的腰，沉溺于巴基软软的喘息中。

过去数年内，他见过无数次巴基的裸体，可从没有一次让他如此震撼。让他如此想要品尝、触碰、舔舐、啃咬。“我们怎么会从来没——”他的衬衫被粗暴地脱了下来，打断了他要说的话。

“我他妈也不知道。我是说……”巴基的手抚过史蒂夫的肩膀，他的胸肌，顺着胳膊而下，“看看你。你就是该死的艺术品，史蒂夫。我早该为你痴迷了。我怎么能没为你痴迷过？”

“现在呢？”

“操，当然了。”

“那至少痴狂的人不止我一个。”

“想不到，”巴基的眼里闪着笑意，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯也会调情。”

“让你见识下他都会什么。”史蒂夫低吼着把巴基拉近。他已经抵制不住那双带笑的嘴唇的诱惑了。巴基的皮肤摸上去暖暖的，顺着两人肌肤相亲的每一处，暖热了他的血管。

“让我看看你想要什么，史蒂夫。”巴基贴着他的嘴唇耳语，声音低沉又魅惑。

老天。巴基性感的声音直接作用在了他勃起的欲望上。史蒂夫把巴基推到墙上，换来巴基的低喘。

“操。”史蒂夫的胯部紧紧抵着巴基的，让他不由得仰起头咒骂。

两人的下体贴在一起时，史蒂夫也开始呻吟。虽然隔着几层裤子，快感被削弱了些，但史蒂夫很喜欢，他希望此刻时间静止——希望就这样与巴基亲吻，同他摩擦抵碾着。巴基让他来掌握节奏，他的大度和交出自主权的模样让史蒂夫冲上了天堂。

他们继续拥吻着，巴基的手在他的背上摩挲，又插入他的发间。史蒂夫能感觉到他即将喷薄而出的高潮，缓慢又不容阻挡，带着涨潮一般的势头。“巴基，”他低念着，“巴基。”

“就是这样，宝贝。“

“操。”听到这个爱称，史蒂夫的屁股一颤，快感贯穿了他的全身，让他喘息不已。

“你喜欢听这个，嗯？喜欢我叫你‘宝贝’？”

“上帝啊，巴克，”史蒂夫动作笨拙地跪下，拉下巴基的运动裤和内裤。也许明天会留下淤青，但他毫不在意。他想把巴基击溃，就像巴基刚刚把他击溃了一样。

“史蒂夫……你不用——”巴基的头又靠回墙上，“操……”

史蒂夫把巴基的阴茎含进了嘴里，闻到了巴基干净的、带着麝香味的皮肤。他的舌头绕着龟头打转，逼出巴基破碎的咒骂声，又用舌头勾勒形状，仔细品尝。他抬眼望向巴基，嘴上的动作断了一瞬。那是张比他自己还熟悉的脸，可他还从未见过这样的巴基——嘴唇红肿，瞳眸幽深，饥渴又饱含欲望。他正含着巴基的阴茎，一切都错了位，可又感觉那么对。

“史蒂夫，”巴基轻声说，一只手握住史蒂夫的下巴，“史蒂夫，宝贝，我要……”

虽然有事先警告，但史蒂夫并不会半途而废。他握紧了巴基的屁股，把他含得更深，多亏了史蒂夫好胜的天性，他足够成功。巴基叫着史蒂夫的名字，屁股抽搐着，后背弓了起来。史蒂夫吞下了巴基射出来的每一滴热液，继续吞咽着，直到巴基虚弱地推了推他的肩膀。

史蒂夫跪坐下来，抬头看到巴基带着讶异的神情打量他。

“史蒂夫，”巴基摇了摇头，声音茫然。他的胸口起伏着，试图稳住呼吸，“我们刚刚——”

“没错。”

巴基用颤抖的手把史蒂夫拉了起来，两人又吻在一起，嘴唇相贴，交换呼吸。“那么……”巴基分开时说，“这代表什么？”

史蒂夫咽了咽口水。他确认他们已经达成了共识，但即将对巴基坦言依然让他心跳加速。“代表我们开始约会了？”他咬着嘴唇，等待巴基的回应。巴基露出微笑，温柔又满意，还带着点得意，史蒂夫总算松了一口气。

“祝我圣诞快乐。”巴基说。

“祝我们。”

“祝我们。”巴基同意。他仰头朝着史蒂夫微笑，而史蒂夫同他对视，依然在惊讶他们变化的关系。他还在回忆巴基打他屁股，把他推开时的表情。

“来吧，”巴基说，“去洗澡。然后我们去你干净的床单上。别以为我没发现你做爱时不想弄脏床单。”他踢掉了他的运动裤，往浴室走去，光着屁股。

“那蜜月期呢？”史蒂夫喊道，他的屁股还有点痛。但他还是跟在巴基身后，纵览眼前的好风光。


End file.
